


Truth or Dare

by cavale



Category: J'ai tué ma mère | I Killed My Mother (2009)
Genre: Cussing, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>重要的是，他們全聚在一起。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

>  因你所見，將使你熱愛更強烈，熱愛那即將離你而去之一切。 ── William Shakespeare, Sonnet 73

  
  
  
  
寄宿學校沒什麼糟的，是操他老子的糟到了極點。   
  
  
他可以在活頁紙上羅列出一籮筐的缺點，像是學生餐廳無味到要命的玉米濃湯，還有蠢到極點的早晚點名，以及正在講台上喋喋不休的老古板，高腰襯裙快要無法封住微隆的小腹，下場若不是窄裙先裂開兩半，就是最上面的三顆鈕扣全都彈射到第一排的倒楣鬼臉上。   
  
班上蠢蛋的比例並沒有少於他的前高中，他們只是比較會裝一臉屌樣，以為趁老師背過身偷用髒話問候就叫勇敢，課間的話題永遠都是炫耀周末上了幾個妞，頭腦簡單、四肢殘廢，他寧可做獨行俠，也不要跟這些笨瓜打屁來拽低他的格調。   
  
唯一讓事情好過點的是Éric。   
  
他長得有點像《魂斷威尼斯》裡的Tadzio，不對，沒那麼陰柔，挺拔鼻梁更偏向希臘神祇的石膏雕像，身高超出他兩顆頭，雖然他不想這麼比喻，但Éric似乎是從《暮光之城》裡走出來的捲髮版Edward，加分的是，他髮色是Leonardo DiCaprio的那種金棕。   
  
所以當Éric故意用自己膝頭頂上他的大腿，有一下沒一下的磨蹭時，他把對遠方Antonin的想念拋諸腦後，佯裝不懂動作裡的暗示，甘願被吃了不少豆腐。   
  
  
直到肉體相碰的舞池中，嗑高了的Éric努力將舌頭伸進他嘴裡，卻對不準該去的地方，反倒啃咬他剛刮去鬍鬚的敏感下頷，塗了他滿臉口水，這個一點都不完美的吻讓他下意識頻頻閃躲。   
  
他討厭白色小藥錠在體內燃起的感覺，混淆所有的感官，雷射的燈光太亮，DJ台的混聲過於噪音，像擠牙膏似的將自我推出去一點不剩，讓他不再像是他自己。   
  
他想起Antonin那隻蠢驢的臨別贈言。   
什麼叫不要看到寄宿學校的帥哥就甩了我喲，混蛋。   
  
  
利用僅存的意識，最後他使勁一把推開Éric，看那迷濛的神情垮落下來，仍搞不清楚狀況的反應讓他不禁想哈哈大笑。   
他頭也不回的轉身，用肩膀頂開擋在出口通道前的男男女女，各個表情木然，在他眼裡全一個樣，像是商場展示衣服的假人模特兒，他隨音浪湧動擠出人群，不免換來幾句幹或去你的。他完全不介意，一點也不。   
  
  
跌出酒吧門外，接觸到冷颼颼的空氣才提醒了他沒有車，是Éric借車載他來的。   
  
  
幸虧酒吧位置離地鐵站不遠，他不想被其他寄宿學校的白痴認出來，便拉上帽T遮住頭，兩手往褲袋一揣，撒開腿，穿過停滿汽車的停車場，憑藉模糊的印象往地下道入口走去。   
  
外套口袋裡還有些銅板，他沒有心情數就一股腦投到售票機的零錢孔去，掉出一張單程票外，還找了好多零頭。   
操！   
他不穩的踢了自動售票機一腳，險些跌跤，趕緊裝作沒事的刷過票閘口，跳進正準備離站的地鐵車廂。   
  
  
  
週六夜晚的車廂很空曠，沒什麼乘客。   
他拖著腳步來到最後一節，一人霸佔連排的座椅，逕自躺在不怎麼舒適的椅墊上，因列車行進的震顫而前後晃動。   
  
安非他命讓他的想像力很鮮活，他認為自己就是導師Julie留給他的信裡比作的那條深海魚，如今被更巨大的鯨魚吞進腹裡，在腸子隧道中盲目的流竄，照明燈一道道滑過他伸往天花板的掌心，無法握實在手中，卻又閃閃發亮。   
  
從外套內袋取出Antonin特地捏給他的幸運物，他一直帶在身上，從未離身的三尊紙陶土人偶，即便在寄宿學校過了幾周枯燥的生活，色彩鮮豔依舊。   
  
他幾乎可以聞到Antonin髮際的菸味，這個念頭讓他淚水一夕湧入眼眶，止不住抽泣，彷若他們肩並肩躺在Antonin的床鋪上無所事事，純粹的呼吸、接吻、交換體溫和做那些永遠不夠的愛，然後依偎在彼此懷裡，瞪著門板上的裸女仿畫海報發呆。   
  
  
叼根菸的是Antonin本人。   
頭髮高高翹著的是他自己。   
臉頰嵌著一顆寶藍淚滴的是他親愛的小媽媽。   
  
拇指指腹擦過那滴讓人偶表情哀戚，藍到不真實的眼淚。   
  
為什麼要哭呢？他問人偶，反覆撫擦著淚滴，想替它抹去。   
為什麼要哭呢，媽媽？他有好多話想對她說。   
  
他想道歉，他不是故意批評她那件像毛毛蟲攀附的粉色毛衣，是成衣賣場進貨太沒品味。   
成績的事他會多加油，不要再把他送去寄宿學校了。   
他會包辦所有洗衣服、做早餐、洗碗等雜事。   
沒和Antonin約會時，他可以陪她去超級市場採購見鬼的健康食品。   
  
  
嘿，妳為什麼要哭呢，媽媽？   
  
  
他緊緊握住三尊人偶，移到唇邊輕吻著。   
重要的是，他們三人全聚在一起，沒有所謂的拆散和分離。   
  
  
  



End file.
